Falling into Myself
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: This takes place during the last episode. When Edward dies, he becomes part of the gate to get his brother's body back, but when he gets out, he ends up in an anime convention in 2009! Parings are involved. (Adopted from iTorchic)(2003 anime spoilers)
1. The Deal With Death

**Okay! I adopted this from iTorchic a while back and finally decided to post it! This story is an edited version of theirs with most of the sequel being mine.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Edward's POV

 _Damn, this is the end!_

I thought as I dropped to the floor. I was dizzy and I could feel the numbness enveloping me as the blood drained from my body. I wouldn't see any of my friends again. Not even the bastard Colonel Mustang. Alphonse...damn, I failed Al! After all of those years, I never got his body back. But, even if he didn't get his body back, he would try and get me back first...oh no. Oh hell no! I am not letting him kill himself just to get me back!  
"Brother!" A voice exclaimed and I felt myself get lifted. I felt the cold form of my brother holding me up, but I was starting to lose the ability in my nerves.  
"Al, don't...bring me back..." I whispered. Just managing to get out those few words felt like I was getting stabbed over and over again, damn. It hurt like hell!  
"But brother!" Alphonse exclaimed. I knew he would try and bring me back; I would smack him upside the head if I could, but I just smirked. Or, at least smirked as much I could.  
"Al. Just keep living okay?" I murmured as my vision began blur, but I could still see Alphonse nodding his head. If he had his body right now he would have been crying hysterically.  
"Goodbye...Alphonse." I whispered as I lost sight of him and was surrounded by white light as I lost my consciousness for the last time.

Alphonse's POV

"Brother?" I asked quietly. Brother's eyes were still open, but they had glazed over. "Brother?!" I whimpered and shook him, but he was limp in my lap.  
"So, the Fullmetal Pipsqueak finally bit the dust." I didn't look up as I heard the mocking voice behind me. I stared at Brother and I just couldn't take it anymore. I whipped around as I stood up.  
"You killed him!" I screamed. "You killed him you...you..."  
"So the tin can is angry, now is he?" Envy sneered.  
"You're going to pay for killing my brother!" I shouted and ran while I slugged Envy. I heard a loud crack and a thud on the ground and I saw that blood was spilling out of Envy's mouth and his jaw was disfigured.  
"You little bastard!" Envy choked, "You're going to go on a little trip to the gate. Sorry, but it's a one way trip!"

Edward's POV

I was surrounded by light, but I knew where I was.  
 _"So, alchemist, you're back I see."_ A voice asked and I smirked.  
"Like I had a choice. What do you want now?" I retorted and there was a small laugh. I turned around to see the origin of alchemy: The gate. A familiar figure stood in front of it; the same one from my nightmares. A being made out of light, but had a flesh right arm with a flesh left leg which had once been my own.  
 _"I'm here to offer you a proposition."_ The being said and I tried to hold back a snort.  
"What sort of proposition? I'm dead now, so what is there to offer me?"  
 _"Your brother. Something you've been trying to get since your little accident."_ I froze and my smirk dropped.  
"What do you want?" I growled and the Truth smirked.  
 _"If you don't take the proposition, you'll get to see your mother again, along with other friends of yours like Nina, Hughes, or anyone else that you've known that have ended up leaving the living world."_ I clenched my jaw, damn! He was making this too hard!  
"What if I take your proposition Truth?" I asked and Truth grinned.  
 _"If you want your brother's body back for him, you will have to give up your soul to the gate."_ My face paled. Give up my soul? Hell no! But...to get Alphonse's body back...  
"So I would become one of those little black things inside of the gate?" I asked warily. Who knows what could happen to me?  
 _"Yes, but then you would know everything: everything about the universe, alchemy. Everything you could possibly imagine, but only while you are in the gate."_ The Truth replied. _"And I would give your brother's body back without harming his soul and I'll even put his soul back in his body too since you're exchanging a great deal this time."  
_ "Damn it." I muttered. I would have to choose fast...

Alphonse's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had completely beat Envy to a pulp. I never felt this angry ever before in my life! Just as I threw my last blow at Envy, military officers showed up and I could see the horror stricken faces. I knew that if I arrived at this point to see Edward Elric in a bloody puddle with a hole in his chest and a suit of armor beating up a green haired homunculi to the point you couldn't recognize it then I'd be shocked too.  
"Alphonse?" Riza asked warily and I fell to my knees while officers rushed to either Brother, me, or Envy.  
"Alphonse, what happened?!" Riza asked, worry evident in her voice.  
"Brother is dead." I whispered and I pointed over at Envy, "He killed him..."

"Edward..." She murmured, looking over at Brother's body.  
"He said not to bring him back." I whimpered. "But I really want to! They put a philosopher's stone in me Hawkeye, I can bring him back!" She looked back over at me with despair in her eyes.  
"Alphonse, you need to respect your brother's wishes. Let the dead stay dead." She said quietly.  
"But...Brother! Why him?! Why did he have to die?!" I exclaimed. I looked over to see Envy being dragged away; still a bloody mess and a sheet now covered Brother's body. Rose had been escorted out, and I don't know what happened to Dante, but I didn't really care at that moment. I would have to deal with her later.  
"Everyone has to die at some point." Hawkeye said quietly. "I think Roy might be dead too."  
"Colonel Mustang?!" I exclaimed.  
"He went to take care of the Fuhrer." She replied in a quiet voice.  
"I'm sure he's still alive Miss Riza." I said, still not wanting to believe that another one of my friends had died. Mustang was pretty much as close to a father as me and Brother got, no matter how much Brother would have denied it.  
"I don't know Alphonse..." she replied. "I just don't know..."

Edward's POV

"I promised to do whatever it took to get Al's body back and I'm not breaking the promise now." I said and the Truth smirked. Whoever said the 'the Truth will set you free' clearly had not actually met the truth. It would be more like: 'The Truth will be willing to take anything away from you if it follows the laws of equivalent exchange.'  
 _"Alright, then come forward and we'll do the exchange-"_ I cut him off.  
"But, on one condition." I interrupted and Truth stopped smirking, "I want to be the one to go and give Al his body back." I was determined to be the one to get his body back over all these years. I had to let him know I hadn't failed him and I didn't break my promise. The being smiled and chuckled.  
 _"Still as determined as you were in life, Elric. I will let you do that, since you will be with the gate soon."_ The giant doors crept open and I could see the black void inside and I flinched. Black arms spilled out and I almost stepped backwards, but I smiled to myself as I saw a human form be pulled from the depths of the gate and laid before my feet.  
 _"You get only a few moments Elric and you're going in a spirit's form."_ Truth said and my vision went black...

Edward's POV

"I just don't know what I'll do now without Brother..." I sighed and Riza nodded and gave me a sympathetic look, but it didn't last long because the whole room began shaking violently.  
"EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Riza yelled and the officers ran for shelter while I ran for Brother's body. Riza held me back  
"Alphonse! It's too dangerous!"  
"I don't care!" I shouted and broke out of her grasp. I ran to Brother's body, but from across the room, there was a bright light. In contrast, I felt weaker and I saw light pouring out from inside my armor. I looked and my blood seal was glowing!  
"Alphonse!" Riza shouted and ran over to me but I couldn't reply. My legs buckled and I lost control of the armor. I was slipping away, until I was gone.

 **Nice, right? I hope I got rid of all the typos and didn't make anymore!**

 **Ed: (Sighs)**

 **NM: Tired of me yet, Elric?**

 **Ed: (Glares)**

 **NM: You will be soon :)**

 **I will update this pretty often because almost 50 chapters have already been written...so yeah...**


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Okay! I'll try to update this everyday until I get far enough in. All that I'm doing is edits and rewriting confusing sentences.**

 **Adopted from iTorchic!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Riza's POV

"ALPHONSE!" I screamed, there was a light coming out of his armor and I had no clue what was happening. Even though I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let another comrade die because I wasn't there to help them. I ran over and pulled off Alphonse's helmet and I saw what was glowing: his blood seal.

"Shit." I murmured as I watched the seal erase itself and as the light dimmed, the armor fell in a heap next to Edward's body. The Elric Brothers are gone, both of them in one night. The fourth friend that had been killed in the past year or two: Hughes, Mustang, Edward, and now Alphonse. How I'm still alive with all of this grief, I have no clue.

"Lieutenant!" I raised my head to see a large gate in front of me in the old ballroom.

"The...gate?!" I murmured and memories rushed into my head.

" _I'm able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle because I've been to the gate. It's what keeps Alchemy going." Edward said as Mustang smirked._

" _A pipsqueak like you seeing the gate? I don't believe it."_

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN REACH THE HANDLES OF THE GATE?!"_

So this is what Edward was talking about! There was a loud creak as the doors began to open and I scrambled backwards, unsure of what was about to happen. It was pitch black in there, but when I looked closer, there were millions of eyes staring back at me.

"It's okay Hawkeye. Don't be scared." A voice said and my face paled. It couldn't be him! His body is lying right next to me!

"Hawkeye!" I snapped back from my panicked state to see someone standing in front of me with someone in his arms.

"Take care of Alphonse for me, okay?" Edward asked. He was translucent but he was still able to hold onto the person in his arms.

"Ed-ed-Edward?!" I exclaimed and he smirked.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of Al for me. I'm not coming back this time." He set the boy in front of me and I could see the family resemblance between the two.

"Edward, before you go...is the Colonel there with you?"

"Colonel Bastard? Like hell I would let him annoy me in the afterlife! He's still in the living, thankfully." Edward laughed. I sighed a breath of relief and noticed Al's eyes fluttering open and staring up at me.

"Hawkeye?!" He exclaimed and I smiled and nodded my head towards Edward. Alphonse followed my gesture and gasped,

"Brother?! You're here?!"

"Not for much longer Al. Just thought I would finish that promise I made to you." Edward said with a smile but it turned to a frown when there was a noise heard from the gate. "Damn, they're calling me back already. Alphonse, just keep living, okay? Every time you do alchemy, think of me okay? I'm finally going to be the one controlling alchemy now." His frown turned to a smirk.

"You're staying in the gate?!" Alphonse exclaimed and I was confused, he was staying in the gate? There was another side? My thoughts were cut off though,

"Yeah Al. That's what I promised when I was offered a chance to get your body back. But I have to go Al, my time is up. Make sure to bury me next to mom, okay?" He said and turned his back to us and began walking back towards the gate.

"BROTHER! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Alphonse cried and Ed waved over his shoulder before the gate closed behind him. After another bright light enveloped the underground ballroom and the gate was gone. Leaving no trace of it ever being there, but there Alphonse was, sitting in front of me in his human body.

"Brother..." He whimpered and I gathered him into a hug,

"Alphonse, it's going to be okay."

Edward's POV

Damn. The last time I saw my brother and my last time seeing Amestris on my own again. But, Al had his body back, and now it was time for me to give Truth my part of the bargain. I found myself back in front of the gate and Truth smirking at me.

 _"I've given my part of the deal. Now it's time for you to join us."_ The being said with a smirk and I sighed.

"Yea I know. Become part of the gate, yada, yada, yada."

 _"Goodbye, Edward Elric."_ Truth said as the gate opened and the little black beings latched onto me and dragged me into the dark abyss. However, this trip was different than my last. Instead of the beings trying to tear me apart, they seemed to wrap around me. I looked at my hands and the black abyss crept up my limbs, consuming them as I was being changed. I only smiled weakly, thinking of my life in Amestris as the Gate consumed the rest of my body and soul and then...there was nothing.

Alphonse's POV

It's been a year since I regained my body. I was pretty malnourished and skinny, but I was alive! Thanks to my brother...Oh Edward! After Riza got me out of the old underground ballroom, she had me move in with her. She had become like a mother to me and I was happy. Soon, I started to get healthier and after about 4 months, I was up to normal standards for a 15 year old. Plus, Riza had said that Brother knew that Mustang was alive, so we ended up traveling all across Amestris looking for him. I knew Riza was dedicated to Colonel Mustang; plus if I didn't go, I would most likely be looking down the barrel of her gun. It took us about another 6 months to find him. He was staying alone in a cabin up in the northern parts of the country. Apparently, after he killed the Fuhrer, he never used alchemy again and, during the fight, he lost an eye. So now Mustang was wearing an eye patch over his left eye, the same sort of style the old Furer used to wear it like. When I told him this, he became pretty angry, let's just say I never mentioned it again. Of course, the Colonel was surprised when he saw me back in my human form, but seemed pretty depressed the Edward was gone. So, Mustang agreed to leave the Military and Riza joined him, due to most of their friends either being too injured to be in the military or they had resigned. This past month, we had traveled back to Resembool and Winry welcomed at least Riza and I with open arms. We all visited Brother's grave, and it was raining that day. If Brother was still around, he'd be complaining about water seeping into his automail. Like he asked, we buried him next to mom. I was still trying to grasp the concept of him not being there, and every once in awhile I would have a nightmare like on stormy nights. That's when we were normal. Now there was only one of us left. I was the last of the Elrics.

Someone's POV

How long has it been? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, even centuries! There was no sense of time here. What was here now was what there would be. There would be times where the others and I would see light and there would be a person standing there, gaping at us. We were envious! How dare this person of the light come and disturb us! We would grasp him and drag them in, their screams would be useless against us. We were powerful, no one could defeat us, yet, once in awhile, there would be a person who would make it back to the light, no matter how much we clawed at them. We could see both worlds and we regulated who would live and who would die. It was a simple life, but it was a glorious and powerful force to do so. However, the humans of the opposite side of the gate managed to get through us, not alive, but through. How they did so without our alchemy, I have no clue, but it does not matter. We would stop their futile attempts to cross through us without their payment. For their misdeeds, we took their lives. But there was one human that seemed to spark some interest for me, which was odd. The others and I think as one, but we are individuals held together as one being by our individualities. It's just as I had learned, One is all and all is one. Wait, how do I know this? I remember a human teaching it to me...but how? I have been here for eternity! How could I know a human? But when the one particular human went through us, I hissed in anger and slithered forward towards him.

" _Bastard_." I hissed and the human turned to look at me and his face was in shock. This male human had dark gold hair and a beard and wore glasses, I thought I recognized him, but I shoved the thought away. I was with my brethren and my brethren were with me. Everything was right.

"Edward?!" I froze. That human had exclaimed a name and I unconsciously froze. How does that seem so familiar. Wait! As I tried to think, memories erupted in my mind and my hands held my head.

" _Don't worry Al! We'll get your body back and that's a promise!"_

" _What do you want now Colonel Bastard?!"_

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?!"_

" _I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"_

These memories, they're too much! I can't stop them from flooding into my mind.

"Edward? Is that you?" The male human asked and I looked at him.

"Hohenheim, you bastard." I muttered and he looked at me. I realized that this wasn't where I was for the past thousands of years. I had been human! I was Edward Elric damn it! I hadn't noticed that Hohenheim was slipping away from me and back towards Amestris' side of the gate.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OLD MAN!" I shouted and he smiled weakly.

'Try and get out Edward!" he shouted before I lost sight of him. I shook my head and looked at myself. I was a gate creature now. How the hell was I supposed to get out of this mess. Sure, I made a deal with truth and I had fulfilled it, now to wrap it up and get the hell out of here! I made my way through the rest of the gate creatures towards where my bastard of a father had come in. I couldn't go back Amestris. If I went back there I would wake up 6 feet under the ground in a coffin. I don't know what other people like to wake up to, but that certainly wasn't my preference. After hours of searching, well, I have no clue how long it took, I found the opposite door. Oh well, gotta give it a shot! I clapped my hands together and slammed it against the ancient wall and I could feel something peeling off my skin as I saw the blue light of the transmutation working against the wall. I looked down to see the black covering that had encased my body was coming off, and I saw my old clothes and automail arm and leg. Or at least I could tell they were there, but **hell**! I was actually glad to have them back! There was a loud noise as the gate began to open and I smirked. I could hear loud yelling from the light and I didn't care where it went. I dove into the warm light before I could be sucked into the darkness again.

 **Damn** , my head hurt! Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes to see hundreds of people staring at me and, as I looked around, I saw I was lying on a stage and there were people on stage with me. There were rounds of thunderous applause and I had no clue what was going on.

"Awesome special effects!" One girl shouted from the audience.

"Yea! That's gotta look extra real! It's an awesome cosplay!" Someone else shouted.

"What the hell is a cosplay?" I muttered and the other people on stage were looking at me in shock.

"Um, he's not part of our cosplay." One girl said. She was dressed in Amestris Military attire, wait, **WHAT THE HELL?!** I looked around at the people on stage and they were dressed up as people I recognised! There was Hawkeye, Havoc, Colonel Bastard, Winry, and Al?! There's even someone dressed as _me_!

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE?!"** I screamed and everyone just stared at me.

"What's going on?" A person yelled from the audience and the me actor shrugged,

"I don't know! He's not part of our cosplay." Cosplay? What the hell is a cosplay?!

"He sounds like Edward Elric!" A girl yelled.

"He even has an awesome costume!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COSTUME?! THIS IS MY ACTUAL OUTFIT! I SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE I EVEN WENT WITH WINRY TO THE DAMN STORE BEFORE I JOINED THE MILITARY AND WORKED FOR COLONEL BASTARD!" I shouted and one by one, the people in the audience started to grin. There were murmurs around all of the people but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Then, as if it were on cue, they all screamed.

"SHOW US YOUR AUTOMAIL PIPSQUEAK!" What the **HELL?!**

" **WHO ARE 'YA CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE SMALLER THAN PLANKTON IN THE OCEAN?!"** I screamed. No way in HELL was I letting these bastards get away with calling me short, but when I actually calmed down enough to look around, all of the audience and people on stage had looks of amusement on their faces and wide grins while only a few fainted. What, was I a street show now?!

"Show us your automail!" A girl cried from the middle of the audience and I sighed.

"How the hell do you know I have automail?" I asked.

"Because you're Edward Elric. Or at least, you dress up like him." The girl yelled back and at this point I was getting frustrated.

"Fine." I sighed and took off my right glove and rolled up the sleeve of my red jacket and saw the shine of my arm and the crowd roared in applause. Who the hell were these people?!

 **And so, Ed's nightmare begins!**

 **NM: Have fun avoiding the fangirls!**

 **Ed: (Glares)**

 **NM: You might want to run now**

 **Alright! More fanfic coming later today, but more of this won't come until tomorrow...probably...I get bored easily…**

 **See you next time!**

 **Bye~!**


	3. Stampede of Fangirls

**I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry! But, I'm back~!**

 **NM: (Evil grinning)**

 **Ed: Why...just why…**

 **NM: Because I can**

 **Original story belongs to iTorchic! This is an edited version! Adopted story!**

 **To the reviews~!**

 **MindVScape: And more to come :)**

 **Brightheart10 (chapter 1): Thanks!**

 **Brightheart10 (chapter 2): More stuff like that is coming...muahahaha**

 **Enjoy~!**

I have no clue what happened, but now I'm running for my life from a mob of people dressed up like me, my friends, my brother, and other things I don't know. If I could go back in time and tell myself this would happen, I'd end up in an insane asylum. Well, after I showed my automail, there was a spree of people jumping up on stage...

" _IT'S THE REAL EDWARD ELRIC!"_ A girl screamed and my face paled as instantly, over 20 girls were up on stage, with more trying to pull themselves on and they were running straight at me.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!"** I screamed and almost all of the attacking girls had jumped up and launched up into the air and ready to dive on me, but I took a running start towards them and while they were still in the air I slid across the floor and escaped. It didn't help that there was hundreds of people after me now and I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. I had to run, or be mauled.

So now I'm running through a huge open building that is filled with people and booths and most of the people are in costumes. Great. And since a lot of people are...tall...I have no idea where the hell I'm going. This is worse than the military. WAY WORSE! Wait...A DOOR!

"FREEDOM!" I yelled and dove through the door and shut it behind me and stood up against it, trying to keep it shut. It was then that I saw dozens of people staring at me. Crap, I ran into a room filled with more people dressed up in amestris military gear except: there was a small stage with a desk and three people sitting up there with microphones. Two males, one female and they seemed to have amused faces.

"Are you okay?" The blonde haired guy with the microphone asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"If okay is being chased around this entire building by hundreds of people in costumes trying to jump on me okay, then yes. I'm okay." I retorted and the dark haired man stifled a laugh.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Edward Elric." I replied and the three were unfazed.

"Edward Elric is a character in anime. You can't be Edward. I do his voice on the show." The blonde haired man said and I smirked.

"Oh really? Well I just had to put up through hell by seeing my bastard of a father when going through the gate. I know I'm the actual Edward Elric and I'll be glad to prove it." I retorted and the blonde man smiled.

"Then come on up." He said but I didn't budge.

"If you lock the door. If I move then all of those people will storm in here and try to jump on me again."

"Fine, we'll lock the doors." The man replied and one of the apparent staff members locked the door and I walked up to the stage where the blonde man stood up and I looked up at him angrily.

"Yes, I know not to call you the 's' word." The man laughed. "I'm Vic Mignogna."

"Nice to meet you." I grumbled and the dark man smirked. "Who are they?"

"I'm Caitlin. I'm Winry's voice actress." The girl said and my face got a little warm and she giggled a little bit. I looked to the next man and he smirked,

"I'm Travis. I play Roy Mustang." he said. His voice did sound sorta like the Colonel's.

"Colonel Bastard?" I asked and Vic laughed.

"Yes. Okay, so may I see your state alchemist watch please?" I eyed Vic and pulled and pulled out the watch. I was surprised to still hear it ticking... and damn! I got some of Envy's blood on it! I'll have to clean it off later. Vic carefully took the watch from me and eyed it.

"May I open it?"

"Sure, if it will prove that I'm me." I replied and he tried to get it open but it got jammed and I chuckled.

"If there is an 'anime' series about me, even though I don't know what an anime is, you should know how to open the watch." I said and Vic looked up at me. Within a minute, he had gotten it open and was staring at the carving.

"Exactly like in the show." He murmured and I smirked.

"I'm guessing you'll want to see automail too?" I asked and he nodded and I took off my red jacket, which was a little torn I might add, and rolled up my black sleeve.

"So it's completely metal?" Caitlin asked.

"It is actual automail, and the actual Winry will kill me when she sees I stained it again." I sighed when I saw the tint of red on the arm.

"Can we see the port?" Vic asked and I nodded and unbuttoned my shirt down far enough so I could reveal my right shoulder and Vic looked out it.

"So it is your actual arm." He said. "Left leg too?"

"Yes." I replied as I buttoned my shirt back up and rolled up my pants leg showing my left leg then I rolled it back down. "I have some pictures from amestris if you want to see them." I dug in my pocket and pulled out my old wallet, which was still filled with bills, and pulled out some photos of when Al and I were kids.

"And these are real too." Travis said, looking at the photos.

"Told you." I said with a smirk and put the photos away. "I'm not like Hughes who would always wave pictures of his daughter in your face. I got paper cuts on my face from that." I said with a sigh and the three laughed. I had begun to forget that there was about fifty people watching us, but they were smiling nicely and not tackling me like the others had tried to do so, I was appreciative.

"So how did you even get here Edward? I thought you lived in 1914." Caitlin asked and my face paled.

"What year is it?" I asked meekly and Caitlin's smile dropped,

"It's 2009, Edward." she said and I felt like I was shot in the head.

"Damn that gate had me in there for awhile." I sighed.

"So you were in the gate?" Vic asked. He had sat back down and there was a chair behind me now. I sat down and sighed.

"Well, I had found out Dante was controlling the homunculi. Al and I went down into an old underground ballroom and we saw Rose in a gown." I said and Vic nodded.

"Yeah, that was in the show." He said and I looked at him before continuing my story.

"So I ended up fighting Envy. My last battle and I lost. There was a sword stabbed through my chest and I was lying on the ground, bleeding. The last thing I saw was Al holding my head up and I told him not to bring me back and then everything went white. I ended up at the gate again, but Truth offered me a deal." Vic's eyebrows raised and I figured that this was something new to him, but I continued. "He said I could either go to be with my mother, or I could get Al's body back by becoming part of the gate." I could hear quiet sobs from the people in the audience and some of them held silver things with a lens and they seemed to have a red light on them that was shining. "I decided to get back Al's body back and I actually got to see him awake in his body with Hawkeye helping him, before I was sent into the gate." There was silence in the room, except for little muffled sobbing.

"So that's what actually happened?" Vic asked gently and I nodded. I couldn't cry. There was no way in hell I would cry in front of all of these people!

"You know, there's a different ending here." Vic said and I looked up at him.

"What's your version of the end?" I asked and he smiled gently.

"Well, Alphonse manages to get you back before you die because of the philosopher's stone in his armor and he eventually ends up back in his body, but has no memories after the transmutation from when you were kids. You ended up in the parallel world, which you are in right now, but during the Second World War." He explained. Edward didn't understand most of it, but he nodded.

"Perhaps you can hang out with us for awhile. It gets crazy out there sometimes." Caitlin said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Sure. " I replied and Travis smirked.

"So we actually have the Fullmetal Pipsqueak here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD TINIER THAN A SINGLE ATOM?!" I screamed and the audience erupted into cheers. I looked and Caitlin and Vic were laughing while Travis was smirking.

"What?!" I asked angrily and Vic calmed down a little.

"Well, these are mostly all of your fans. They seem to love it when you get into a short rant. I know because I would always have to do it for them in your voice." He explained, chuckling every once in awhile. I smirked and thought about it for a little bit.

"So, we have the exact same voice?"

"Apparently we do." Vic laughed and I smirked.

"I have an idea..."

 **Nice, right? Some editing here and there...and there we go~!**

 **Ed: Not too bad**

 **NM: I know that I haven't updated in a few days, sorry! I've been busy…**

 **Ed: So, voice actors? Interesting…**

 **NM: (Smirks)**

 **I hope that I didn't screw anything up! I tried to fix all the typos or confusing sentences...so yeah...**

 **See you next time!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
